fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshitora Otsuka
Yoshitora Otsuka is a former Independent wizard serving under Star Breaker Guild till he defected to Nightmare Wing after revealing that. He is an Etherious-type demon from the lost pages of Zeref's book as well as a faithful servant of Katsuyoshi Hojo & earned the title "Lord of the Apocalypse" (黙示録のローズ, Mokushiroku no rōzu). He is also known by his nickname as the "Slayer Hunter" (殺人者, Satsujin-sha) following his public reveal known for mercilessly killing multiple Slayers Magic users and devouring there very souls to aid to his collection of victims trapped in his room. Acting as a double agent inside of Empire of Mana as an imperial extremely high officer through his connections to Star Breaker Guild to gather intelligence and objects for Nightmare Wing. Also known as The Undying Corruption (不死汚職, Fushi oshoku) he is a very dangerous demon that threatens to devour the entire world in order to aid to his power. He acts a master spy under his command using his genius and control of others to simply turn them into slaves to his will all to regain the black soul gem for Katsuyoshi to unleash an army of demons to enslave humanity. He takes a human form even uses magic to blend in with the other people. Upon his reveal, he was shown to be the right-hand man to Lord Hojo himself to be the one responsible for large scale assaults during battle. Appearance His normal form is depicted with bright green hair, bright yellow eyes and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying showing a snake like a smile which can hide his true nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He has a slim figure to him, not showing much fat on his bones at most times, he dons a pair of pitch-black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora style hat to close the shady visage. After his reveal as the high-ranking member of Nightmare Wing, he dons a wing-shaped hooded mantle to mimic his true form replacing his suit and he once green hair fades into white to mirror his lack of care for the world. His enjoyment of pain goes to the point of shoving metallic objects into his skin to let him experience more pain. This also has a metallic horn attached to his forehead, that extends through his head into the back of it. He also wears long dark green pants with two belts filled with multiple butterfly knives for quickdraw strikes. He wears a black sleeveless vest with crisscrossed white bands, baggy black pants. When awakening into his Etherious form is showed to be a humanoid demon with spikes growing out of his body. His appearance is a corrupted image of an angel being a humanoid figure with spiked black angel wings with a metallic looking form with dark blue and black scales all across his body. He has a long jagged tail with spikes coming out like sharpening spades. His crown has more spikes including two large red ones curved around his head to act as a type of focusing lens for his attacks along with this "third" eye. His skin is now purplish-blue and the lower part of his body is green & red tipped spikes with his feet with long black nails coming out like claws matching his hands. His hands also follow this theme his nails becoming akin to claws being able to be sharp enough to slice through solid objects. He also has shown an ability to grow two sets eyes on embedded the very tops of each of his wings when awaken they appear to add to his power as well as enhance his ability to command his curse. Personality Yoshitora possesses a complex personality as he can be described as "twisted" by a large number of people, including Lord Hojo. Using fear through a network of spies as he is the right-hand man to Lord Hojo, he is among his most loyal supporters in his bid for control. He is able to maintain a calm and quiet demeanor around most people kinds of people, pretending to be harmless. He well within both Star Breaker and the Army of Fiore, claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict claiming it to be too much work and would be an utter waste of time. However, outside of those who knows his true nature, he greatly enjoys inflicting pain to other at most times. This was simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colors as a greedy, narcissistic, elitist, racist towards humans, selfish and manipulative monster; destroying other people's lives for enjoyment and twisting their beliefs for his own gain goals like turning Akuji Funari on the guild itself by preying upon Akuji's secret dark emotions from his earlier life to drive him to want to join Nightmare Wing willingly. He longs to either see the world burn or simply dying himself in a way that is clearly a masochism, as intense pain is one of the few sensations that gives him great joy. He has shown to have an entire collection of souls, that he personally absorbed of humans and other demons trapped in "Death Masks" of the former faces of the people, into his body converting their souls into face masks to be stored on the walls of his personal chamber as a type of collection of people who dare stands in his path to both prideful display of his vanity as well as a frightening display to those who would threaten for his title within the guild. He even comments among those in his ranks only two of them, he would call his friend Kasaya Shumkichi & Lord Katsuyoshi Hojo. However, it's unknown as this is true since he has been claimed to be "full of lies" and in actuality cares little for anyone but seemingly himself using anyone to gain control from behind other people instead of being the figurehead himself. He has no qualms with killing those who get in his way without care at all being a demon, he barely values life as well as views the humans as "sub-beings". He has a type of elitist views of demons being superior than humans, however, the only one to somewhat prove him wrong was Kasaya himself for being a very effective tool as well as a skilled fighter. He doesn't seem to show any kind of remorse for his actions to the point he almost enjoys the fact to seeing people in pain and suffering to get all he wants in life. He appears to be able to betray his allies and enemies with ease, for the mere fact of personal enjoyment. However, it also when dealing with a person, he utterly hates the torments them slowly by making friends and family members turn their back to them to the moment they lose all hope than kill them showing how twisted of a demon, he truly is while serving under Lord Hojo. History Backstory Yoshitora was made a few years after the creation of E.N.D. she was among one of the original pages of Zeref's book that came missing from his book after many years. During the rise of Nightmare Wing, he served as a demon who served during the 500-year war between the forces of Darkness lead by the demonic Lord Baal facing the Army of Light defending the Lands of Mana. During the conflict, he fought during the final days of the great 500-Year War before watching his allies being sealed within the Black Soul Gem along with the others demons and humans before being trapped within the stone for many years. He worked as an agent within the Army of Light masquerading for years as humans that he as devoured using his power to blend in and become multiple people right up to the time, he was able to control and lied to the young prince by the name of Yoshio Ketsueki acting as a trusted friend for years to the boy before getting his hands on the Black Soul Gem from him to "give" to his father. After recovering the stone, he has given it to instead his master Lord Hojo who then used his power to restore the most powerful demons to life and reformed the broken remains of the "Army of Darkness" under the banner of the Nightmare Wing Guild in order to focus their power as they begin to plot their plans to plunge the world into entire darkness. Two Kingdoms Arc The Eclipse War Arc Magic and Abilities Magic Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク, Gugen no Āku) This is a Lost Magic utilized by a dark wizard of Nightmare Wing however after using Absorption Curse Yoshitora Otsuka gain access to the power as this was his favorite soul, he normally has this inside of his body at all times. This allows him to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim. These creations give him great versatility both in battle and out of battle, be they minions, which can be used in offensive and defensive weapons, or even food at his will. Later on, it's revealed, that he no longer needs the Soul Gems due to the fact, the curse already had converted their souls as a part of him and as such there magic is now implanted into him. as the knowledge of the magic is now natural to him *'Flying Carpet' This lets the user creates a carpet on the ground, which he can use to float in the air as well as flying around so he is able to get from place to place very quickly. *'Jet Black Sword' He can transform his right arm into this claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It supposedly can cut through anything like ruby-rose. *'Underworld Golem Knight: Calderon' He can conjure and command, a knight which has heavy plate armor around it and two arms with the "Jet Black Sword" which matches the armor which when killed, the person insides life energy dies and the Blades starts to break apart. *'Demon Golem Guardian: Emperor Basan' An enormous, monstrous looking, chicken shaped beast which is able to breaths of ghostly like fire from its mouth, and physically powerful creature that he imagined into existence to fight on his behalf. It appears it has very high durability, without sustaining any visible damage from impacts from Yumiko and Yamashita's Ultimate attack. *'Blade of Keres' Named after the goddess of death in Greeks, that is insanely powerful, and "it large weather temporary and is the wrath of the goddess herself made steel I dislike using due to end the fight too early.", in fact, Yoshitora said. To activate pointing his figure up to the sky as a beam of red energy shoots into the heavens, a sudden storm of pitch-black clouds with thunder and lightning cracking out, as then the blade he conjures, falls downwards enormous blade with runes along the side of it, the blade falls from the heavens towards the area, of where he wishes it to fall very quickly due is large mass and weight. Upon impact after hitting the ground runes slowly begins to light up on the blade begins to glow at once they all are glowing than it lets out a mighty explosion which spreads around that covers roughly four to six kilometers blast radius around in most times safe distance for the user who appear unaffected by the shock wave however for the rest, from this it can creating a devastating shockwave that can be felt and heard from many miles away. *'Black Hat' - The user creates a set of fedora style hat. The user can also create many versions of the same hat and make them float in the air, from where he waves his hand. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō) Chain Magic is a caster magic which allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, to bind or harm his enemies using a magic made steel chain. From this version of it forms into a demonic skull-like figure at the edge of it, along with a long black chain with sharp edges to it to rip into his enemies skin at high speeds like a handsaw blade. Curses Absorption Curse (吸収呪い, Kyūshū noroi) Yoshitora is known for using this curse as it that involve souls both using there power and devouring them. He appeared to gain his magic, through absorbing a few unnamed members of Nightmare Wing for their failures to serve him. As such he has gained the powers to access their souls' Embodiment of Arc and Chain Magic from the servants while keeping their souls trapped inside his body to keep his access to those powers during battle. If he overeats or takes in so much magical energy or Demonic particles his body begins to break down his body into a massive, oversized purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth and eyes which are more goo-based until he can recover his power during this state the faces of those souls strong enough with remains fo there bodies inside of him trapped inside this monster can be seen trying to break free in a freighting manner. *'Connection' (接続 Setsuzoku) is an Absorption Curse Spell. A basic form of Absorption Curse by having physical contact to one or more targets, the user is able to absorb the target's soul into their body or into Soul Gems. This spell has the ability to make extensions to his limbs, the area of effect of this spell is increased greatly. Once the target's soul has been absorbed, the user is able to use it for Revolution. *'Rebellion' (進化レボリューション Reboryūshon) is an Absorption Curse Spell. After having absorbed the soul of a target by the effects of the Absorption Curse from either his body or the soul gems. The user utilizes the soul to have access to its owner's mutilated appearance on his body, as well as their abilities and Magic however when combined with Absorption Transformation he is able to flawlessly blend into anywhere he choices. *'Absorption' (吸収 Kyūshū) is a very basic absorption curse spell by outstretching his arms, the user is able to absorb the Magic/Cursed powers in the surroundings and utilize it for themselves. *'Ejection' (排出 Haishutsu) is a basic absorption curse spell it can be used, by saying the name of a soul the user previously absorbed and then raising their arm, they are able to release that soul, losing also the abilities gained through it as it launches the very soul out. *'Death Mask' (デスマスク, Shi no masuku) is his trademark Absorption Curse spell and his most despicable acts. He is able to take the very soul of the victim, he previously absorbed into himself or from a soul gem focusing his own flesh into a small orb before it begins to take the shape of a bone-shaped mask mirroring the fact of the victim that was absorbed by his curse, those trapped are stuck in a state of endless death forced to look through the mask for the rest of eternity unable to live or die until freed. This can be used as a method of storing souls for later by adding them to his collection or merely to intimate enemies with the threat that they may never see the afterlife. The soul can be removed through either the user through the usage of Connection or simply by breaking the mask to free the soul to the afterlife or reforms back into there orginal body if they were imprisoned during there natural lifespan. *'Absorption Transformation' (吸収変身, Kyūshū Henshin) This is an Absorption Curse spell and one of his trademark abilities. He is able to absorb a person's very being into his body then is able to have his cells begin to shift his skin and shape to that person's body using his cursed power to alter his appearance to his will. He able to change his body into the natural shape, clothes, and voice of the victims that, he has shifted into as he can truly "become" that person for an indefinite period of time, however, doing so comes with the drawback of being detected by devices made to detect Curses and Magic being activated. Through being a good tool for infiltration if, in an area that disables the Curses or Magic, it will force him to break his body down back to his original form or as mentioned can be used to find him through a means of detection. Abilities Immense Strength - In accordance with his stated levels of magical ability, Yoshitora has exhibited such vast brute strength as to deflect the full power strike of Yumiko Yamamoto's sword's energy blast bare-handed and easily with absolutely no injury as well as being able to crush her blades with his bare hands. Insane Durability and Endurance - He has been shown to display a tremendous amount of durability nearly leaving him almost unkillable to a degree with even the most devastating assaults being shown as largely ineffective against him as well as his skin merely reveals to quickly for him to be able to die fast enough unless overwhelmed by an overpowering force of nature. He was capable of emerging unscathed from a combined group of the main group of Fuyu Ketsueki, Yumiko Yamamoto and Angel (Knightwalker591) combo attack, however, this also taxed his regeneration powers greatly to being ineffective for a little while. Regeneration factor - His entire skin is able to rebuild on a cellar level with his cells being able to slowly regeneration from the smallest drop of blood. This gives him a huge advantage being able to repair large injuries or deep wounds with ease. However broken bones can't be repaired and his regeneration factor can't protect him if he was suffocating as even when he regenerates his brain stops working leaving him unable to react despite being rebuilt. His regeneration has one small weakness, if overtaxed by overwhelming attacks that target the entire body at once, the regeneration can slowly activate through it can decay if overused forcing him to experience a period of time where he could be outright killed without any hope of revival as it takes 15 mins by his estimation before this power fully returns.. Immense Speed - He has proven himself remarkably fast and agile, being shown easily avoiding many of his foes' attacks, even those targeting him from different directions by using advanced forms of acrobatic leaps and slides to evade targeted strikes. Immense Cursed Power - He is shown to have an amazingly powerful Demon capable of performing spells and curses of outstanding destructive power and difficulty in subsequent reprises without the slightest effort. He is shown to be able to hold up facing Masahiro Ketsueki, the Emperor of Mana and the guild master of Star Breaker Guild. Primal Hunger - His nastiest trait is in the form of his hunger for souls. Yoshitora is known to feast upon entire villages of people forcing their souls into his body at all times to aid to his own power and quell his thirst for more life devouring those people and their life force into his own to extend his life even more. At his hungriest state, his mere presence kills all around him, slowly, feeding upon allies and enemies alike to regain control. Master Spy and Counterintelligence Expert - He is the top of his class in terms of being a master spy as, without his powers, he is able to blend into great amounts of areas being able to sneak into areas that he can't simply use his curse to simply stroll into without being detected. His skills of spying are without peer within Nightmare Wing being regarded as the finest spy in the entire world of Earthland. His intelligence in this field also helps to guard against such attacks as well being very skilled in the arts of counter-intelligence warfare to stop potential spies by feeding them false information or simply destroying it. Expert Machias Engineer and Scientist - Being the man that directly stolen the plans of how to construct "Machias Cyborgs" for Nightmare Wing, he is a very intelligent man being able to cross purpose the technology to work with both humans and demons alike as well as construct his own work of technology to greatly help the ends of his master's will. Extremely intelligent - Spymaster Otsuka is a very skilled intelligent man who carries a huge degree of knowledge and tactical viability inside and outside battle being able to plan out entire attacks as well as methods to breaking enemy defenses through either small-scale manipulations or battering ram offenses to break through a defense. He also has an entire network of spies at his call to be able to feed him more information to pass onto his master to advise him as best as he could while still keeping his options for the future open for possible lust for power. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Even without weapons on his own, Yoshiora has shown to be able to hold out being able to strike purely with only his hands. Though not nearly as skilled as more trained fighters, he is able to include his knives into his unarmed fighting style to tip the battle in his favor. Elite Assassination Training - As the major spymaster he was responsible for training Daiku Hyuna in the arts of an assassin. He is implied to be very potent and skilled in the arts of assassination from using poisoning people food to simply killing a target from a distance using knives or a rifle. He uses his blending abilities through absorbing people to be able to get close to the kill. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Yoshitora much like others of his race, has shown the ability to enter his true form: his Etherious Form as he bulks up in size turning into a large demonic monster befitting someone of his class and intelligence. His body is uniquely able to grow a pair of eyes out of his wings to enhance his power in combat as this form robs him of his regeneration, however, grants him Archdemon level of power to replace this limitation as he focuses on an all-out assault. His sleeker body reverts into a bulk humanoid with multiple eyes growing along his body as well as two large angel wings. *'Flight' - During this form, Yoshitora gains the power to grow two large bat-like wings growing on his back which he can use to fly large distances. *'Augmented Strength' - During this transformation, his already formidable strength is greatly boosted by this form. It has grown extremely powerful to the point that he can strike his fist into a large brick wall scatting it completely, he was able to stop the large claw of Kronus the World Eater massive claws from crushing Lord Hojo during the Battle of Rengo Rosa as he commented that it weighed more than 12 wrecking balls. *'Augmented Durability' - During this form, his body is a much more durable machine than before being able to take insane amounts of punishment and still able to keep coming even contesting with the Dark Queen Yumiko Yamamoto and even survive the full force of Lord Curze's Tremor Curse without dying from the sheer power of the blast. However this has limitations as well, God Soul wielder, Slayer Magic & holy based weapons are able to able to damage his body hard enough to leave enough of a blow to leave him damaged. *'Enhanced Immense Magic Power' - During this from his curse power is immense, stated to be on par with those of the strongest wizards within Star Breaker Guild. However, he was also stated near the level of the God Take-Over Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki himself in this form however it was later revealed that he was only a 4th of the power of the Emperor himself and was quick. As in this form, he has a very powerful azure blue colored flaming aura of cursed power which naturally generates around his body, this only gain more powerful after drinking the blood of Lord Curze. *'Demonic Talons' - Yoshitora's Eitherous form also has multiple talons along his feet and fingers being able to extend them 14 feet long as an extendable spear to impale multiple targets. The talons are durable enough to withstand strikes from Masahiro's onslaught through have limits before breaking. Under extreme pressure like God Soul Masahiro can shatter them with a single hit, they are still commented to be rough the strength of a hunk of reinforced steel. *'Eyes of Destruction' - His primary offensive option in this form, he is able to form beams from his eyes including the one attached to the crown of his forehead. Each of his demonic eyes is able to fire a generating an enormous blast of energy with enough destructive force to blow apart the large portion of the wide streets of Rengo Rosa as well as multiple groups of soldiers in a large blast. When channeled into his forehead, a small, thin, very fast and concentrated blue colored laser-like beam of cursed power from his center eye, which barrels down and pierces through the ground in front of him before followed by a series of explosions behind the laser. He can use a version of this power without the eye however not as powerful. When focused on the hand the laser can be used when fires a single beam from the tip of his fingers to impale a single target with a single shot. His body can also generate more eyes at the cost of his angel-like appearance. *'Enhanced Absorption Curse' - He is credited for using a more enhanced control version of an absorption curse being able to naturally take in elements of his body to then be used as either "Eye Beams" to reflected back at targets or simply stored as an extra power to draw upon later on. He has also used this, to force an entire person into his body to absorb their body and soul whole, however, strong-willed subjects are able to fight free of this and break out of his body. He can show this power by showing the scales of his body breaking apart to show the "Death Masks" of the faces of those that sucked into him to frighten targets. He can manifest those masks outside of his body by tearing a small portion off his body that slowly regrows back as it takes the shape of the victims face in the shape of a bone mask which has the very soul of the victim trapped inside keeping them trapped within until the mask was broken. *'Eye of Beholder' - His most dangerous weapon is the eye hosted in the crown of his forehead, it is a scarlet red colored eye that is able to be used to control people believe is a holy warrior sent by the gods. In reality, this eye gains the user, the power to brainwash victims mind turning them into a brainwashed slave to his will. The victim believes everything that is doing was right and will obey every command, however, strong-willed people through either emotional strength or outright power may resist its control to release the mind. This skill can only be used in his true form however, he has also been able to use it on multiple people at once as such they credit him as a type of "Angel" due to his near regal appearance but doesn't have nearly as strong of a power to dominate the minds of the masses. However, when used on a single person the brainwashing can outright reprogram a person mind to believing how the user wishes as is the case with Hiroki Yamamoto when he was controlled by Yoshitora to join Nightmare Wing. Equipment *'Orochi Kai Blades' - His trademark weapons of choose said to be made from the remains of a legendary beast of terror during the first great magic wars within the blades it still carries a piece of its true power including an almost creepy green snake-like monster inside which was given to him as a child by his father. The two swords which can change between blades and butterfly shaped knives are in a shape of curved butterfly knives, which can fold in a manner which can take an enemy off-guard both in and out of combat, and they proven to be very durable when Fuyu blasts Yoshitora with a ball of god slaying flames his blades sliced them apart from the power. He was seen carrying attached on his pants two contains the same type of blades each of them when swing has a red trail of energy following behind them. *'Twin Crystal Soul Gems' - Trapped inside the gems attached inside the palms both of his hands are the souls of the victims, he used to Absorption Curse to gain access to both Arc of Embodiment magic from the wizard and a fellow demons puppet curse. While they are inside of the gems it makes it easier to control their power while also simply not sneak along other groups with a little trouble of them coming out to warn the enemies. However this has a flaw to it form of control, should any of the soul gems be damaged or destroy, the soul trapped inside the gem will be able to return to his body, otherwise it will depart to the afterlife unless Yoshitora uses Absorption Curse to pull them into his body using Revolution curse however, he will also retain there the owner's appearance somewhat during the transformation. Trivia *He has based off Yuki Terumi/Hazama from Blazblue & Raven from Guilty Gear each of them a very creepy yet very deadly people who have no problem killing who'd ever get in there way. *His Eitherous form also obviously takes the form of Devil Kazuya from the famous Tekken series during the Tekken: Blood Vengeance OVA movie. Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Dark Mage Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage